066. The Butler, Frenzied
The Butler, Frenzied (その執事、狂騒, Sono Shitsuji, Kyōran) is Chapter 66 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Several days later, on April 22, 1889, Ciel Phantomhive is perusing the newspaper, which details the aftermath of the Campania incident and Aleistor Chamber's miraculous survival, at Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian Michaelis leisurely comments how difficult it was for his young master to recover; nevertheless, life has now seemingly returned to normal. Ciel then questions why Sebastian is wearing a pair of rabbit ears, to which the latter responds that Lady Elizabeth insisted he do so for today's Easter festivities. Ciel wonders what she could possibly be planning for today, and is then led by Sebastian to the second floor. He is greeted by the sights of Elizabeth, Edward Midford, Soma Asman Kadar, Agni, and his servants. Elizabeth excitedly greets Ciel, while Soma chastises him for being late. Surprised, Ciel asks why they are here, and Elizabeth cheerfully replies that she thought she would invite everyone to celebrate Easter together, although Edward came of his own accord. Being of a different faith, Soma requests for an account of the Easter holiday. Sebastian explains it as a commemoration of the resurrection of Jesus Christ, three days after his crucifixion. On this day, it is custom to celebrate by lining the dining table with foods made of eggs, milk, and butter. Games incorporating colored Easter eggs, such as egg hunt and egg tapping, are often played and exchanging cards with Easter bunnies on them has become increasingly popularized. Elizabeth interferes, exclaiming that Easter is also a time when everyone is able to dress up in new clothes and hats. Soma says he did not know and hence came in his regular clothes. Subsequently, Nina Hopkins appears at the door to unveil her new spring collection and promptly attires Soma, Agni, Edward, and Ciel in her apparel, earning an ecstatic compliment from Elizabeth. Nina is also pleased with the results, proclaiming that gentlemen should be extravagant as well, while Elizabeth places a pair of rabbit ears on Ciel. The latter proceeds to suggest that they should start the egg hunt immediately, with the special Easter eggs her father made. She eagerly shows off one particular egg to Ciel, asking him whether the flower pattern is nostalgic. Unsure of how to respond, Ciel hastily agrees and turns, stating that he will inform the servants to conceal the eggs. Elizabeth is left dumbfounded at this response. However, she quickly recovers and announces she thought of a great idea; whoever is able to find the egg that she specially made will become the winner of the competition. She hugs Ciel tightly, claiming he always finds her Easter egg first, and therefore must ensure that he comes first this year too, to which Ciel uneasily promises her he will. Edward interrupts and declares in frustration that he will not let Ciel have his sister's Easter egg. Ciel attempts to protest, when Charles Grey suddenly crashes through one of the windows. After, Charles Phipps appears at the window and gives his greetings to Ciel. Astonished, Ciel inquires as to why Queen Victoria's butlers are here; Phipps replies they are here to deliver something from Her Majesty. Elizabeth gushes over the handicraft, commenting it is to be expected of the Queen, but Phipps says he painted them. Grey announces he, too, will be participating in the competition after overhearing the conversation earlier, to Ciel's bewilderment. He concludes this will be fun, since the only rule will be that "the one who gets that egg first wins". He notices Sebastian asking him to wait a moment, musing that he really is alive, which confirmed the rumors circulating around him. He asks for what "the butler who cheated death" has to say. Sebastian thanks him again for that time and says he would like to establish more rules to prevent injuries amongst the participating parties. He proposes the idea of dividing everyone up into teams of two, with one carrying a raw egg in a ladle throughout the egg hunt; further, they can freely exchange the egg through the use of the ladle. But, if for whatever reason the raw egg breaks, the team is automatically disqualified. Phipps observes that Sebastian added rules from egg tapping into the game, which Sebastian affirms. As Grey complains how boring it has become, Sebastian assorts everyone into teams; namely, Ciel and Sebastian, Grey and Phipps, Soma and Agni, Baldroy and Mey-Rin, Finnian and Snake, and Edward and Nina. Nina loudly objects to being paired up with a man. Despite her protests, Elizabeth officially starts the egg hunt. Edward immediately hurries Nina, stating they should not be delayed, to which she replies that she has no other alternative in this situation. She abruptly rips off her skirt, revealing a more exposed outfit underneath with garters. Taken aback, Edward blushes and exclaims she should know some shame as a woman. Nina scoffs at the statement, contending that it is inexcusable to say girls should have to follow such stereotypes. She moves closer towards a flustered Edward, scolding him for not being open-minded as a future marquess. Edward implores her to cover her legs when Mey-Rin, who was hiding around a corner with Baldroy, shoots his egg with a slingshot. Baldroy jeers that they will lose if they let their guard down once the starting signal was given. Edward and Nina lament their disqualification, with Nina sorrowful that she could no longer make Elizabeth try her new clothes as she is out of the competition. Meanwhile, Baldroy spontaneously recalls having placed some eggs under a chest and he dashes off to look for them with Mey-Rin. Sebastian and Ciel jolt at the sound of an explosion and rush into the hall to find both looking completely disheveled. Baldroy remarks that he had forgotten he hid some specially made eggs there, to which Sebastian is puzzled as to why he would do such a thing. Baldroy and Mey-Rin are then disqualified. Outside the manor, Snake and Finnian search for eggs whilst being guided by the scents picked up by Snake's snakes. Snake spots Grey discretely following them, reasoning that he thought stealing the eggs would be easier than finding them. Snake launches his snakes at a frightened Grey to snatch their egg instead. However, Phipps appears with a snake-charming flute, remarking that a first-rate butler should be capable of wielding this skill. The flute causes Snake to have a dizzy spell. Later, Finnian returns with some eggs and also states in confusion that he also found a strange one which blew up on him. He is greeted by the sight of Snake passed out on the floor, disqualifying them. Back inside the manor, Ciel asks how searching for the special egg is going, to which Sebastian replies he has yet to find the right one. He notices that Ciel is standing far away from him, with the latter taking precaution in case the egg discovered was one of Baldroy's. Sebastian comments that he himself was only injured a few days ago. He suddenly sees a shadow moving swiftly behind Ciel and quickly hastens to Ciel's side, parrying an attack from behind by Agni. Agni is impressed that Sebastian noticed his presence when he was completely focused; likewise, Sebastian notes that it was a job well done for him to be able to hide his presence to such an extent. Soma then runs in, calling out that he will take Ciel and Sebastian's egg. Ciel develops an unexpected coughing fit, which stuns Soma, Agni, and Sebastian. Soma worriedly asks after Ciel's condition, fearing that it is another asthma attack. But in an instant, Ciel breaks his egg, taking advantage of his lowered defenses. Ciel mocks Soma for falling for a trick like that and smugly asserts that he will take any measure to win. Soma and Agni are thus disqualified; nonetheless, they do not hesitate to spring upon Ciel, crying in relief that he is not ill. They wish Ciel and Sebastian luck for the remainder of the competition. As Ciel and Sebastian venture into another room, the latter teasingly asks about his feelings after an unanticipated reaction to his sneaky stunt, to which Ciel angrily retorts that he should be quiet. Ciel muses that Elizabeth would not have placed her egg in a challenging place; whereupon Sebastian responds that he may be wrong about that assumption. Ciel is shocked to see the egg perched on a chandelier and wonders how she managed to get it up there. Sebastian is not surprised, considering Elizabeth's superb sword-wielding skills. Ciel orders Sebastian to retrieve the egg. On the contrary, Sebastian insinuates it would be more meaningful if Ciel managed to get it himself. Ciel obliges and then orders him to get a stepladder. While Sebastian is steadying the stepladder, Ciel struggles to reach Elizabeth's egg. All of a sudden, he is attacked by Grey whom is warded off by Sebastian. Ciel manages to catch the falling egg in the commotion and hangs on tightly to the chandelier. Grey is determined to take the victory; he and Sebastian battle with their ladles. The former questions how Sebastian managed to survive, stating that he was certain he had killed him last time, but the latter brushes off the interrogation. Phipps lunges at Sebastian from behind with his flute, and Sebastian dodges. Grey mocks that a "mere servant" like Sebastian would not dare to think of attacking nobles like them; hence, Sebastian restrains from doing so. Worried they will lose, Ciel says his status is not worth anything in a game and he will allow Sebastian to break the egg. Sebastian refuses and asks Ciel to wait another ten seconds. As he continues to battle with Grey and Phipps, Grey admits that he simply hates losing, regardless if it is a game or not, and adds that he enjoys toying with an opponent who "cannot resist". Ciel is dangerously close to letting go of the chandelier and Grey nearly breaks Ciel and Sebastian's raw egg when, out of the blue, Grey and Phipps' egg hatches, revealing a baby chick. This astounds Grey greatly, and an amused Sebastian remarks that a fertilized egg must have been accidentally mixed in. Sebastian reiterates the rule that, no matter the reason, if one's egg breaks, they are disqualified. Phipps states that they have lost, much to Grey's disbelief. The former looks on affectionately at the baby chick, while Grey mopes over their disqualification. Sebastian praises Ciel for his good work. Ciel states that Sebastian must have set this up from the start. Sebastian merely emphasizes he cannot have his master be embarrassed in front of his future wife. After the competition is over, everyone regroups outside for some snacks and Ciel presents Elizabeth's egg to her. Elizabeth is overjoyed that he got it first after all, and wishes that this Easter egg may bring him happiness. Ciel thanks her for the gesture. Grey loudly complains that he is sick of this and is famished. Soma gleefully congratulates Ciel for the victory and Edward threatens Ciel that, if he ever breaks the egg, he will personally murder him for it. Everyone participates in some merry banter over the victory, while Elizabeth stands off to the side, looking downcast. As she takes off her rabbit ears, she watches Ciel walk away from her and thinks about how she made her first Easter egg this year. She is sad to realize Ciel has forgotten part of their Easter tradition and wonders about what happened to him in "that one month." At the dining table, Grey remembers that he and Phipps did not come just for the competition and, at last, delivers the Queen's "love letter" to Ciel. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Elizabeth Midford *Soma Asman Kadar *Agni *Edward Midford *Nina Hopkins *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Baldroy *Tanaka *Snake *Charles Grey *Charles Phipps Navigation pl:066. Ten kamerdyner i irytujące zamieszanie! es:Capítulo 66 it:Capitolo 66 Category:Chapters